


Hit Me With Lightning

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone loves to tell Sneaky how pretty he is. So is it such a crime if he decides he'd like to dress the part?





	

Sneaky knows he’s not the best communicator. Or, well, maybe that’s not the right way to put it. More like, he has a hard time bringing up his own wants, being vulnerable in that way. He knows it, though. He’s working on it.

Still, it’s hard. Hard to say to his boyfriend, hey, please take care of me. So, they have workarounds, little ways of giving a hint without having to be so explicit. This is one. 

Sneaky is sat on their bed waiting from him when Meteos comes in. He takes Sneaky in before doing an exaggerated double take.

“My bad, I was looking for Sneaky, didn’t mean to come in the weeb room.”

“Fuck you.” Sneaky stands and smooths his skirt out delicately before crossing over to Meteos. He’s wearing the whole outfit today, top, skirt, stockings and all. Maybe some people would call crossdressing as an anime schoolgirl desperate. Maybe he is. 

Meteos run his hands down Sneaky’s sides to settle a firm grip around his waist. Sneaky delights in it, leans into him.

“You look really good, Zach.”

Meteos’ eyes beam affection down on him, and it’s beautifully sweet, but it’s not quite what he wants right now.

“And?”

“And… uh. Really fucking hot?”

Sneaky tries very hard to broadcast his wishes into his boyfriend’s thick skull. After a moment, he can actually watch the lightbulb flick on as he figures it out.

“Oh! And, you’re a little slut.”

He says it with a wicked lilt, and even though Sneaky had practically had to give him the script, hearing the words still sends a shiver down his body. Meteos watches his reaction with keen, dark eyes.

“You really do like that, huh?” His fingers play with the hem of Sneaky’s top, occasionally skimming along the bare skin underneath. Sneaky hums an affirmative with his eyes averted, still a little embarrassed at the way his breath hitches. Meteos takes advantage, ducking in to press his lips to Sneaky’s neck, just below his ear.

“What else do you want me to do?”

Sneaky drinks in the attention as Meteos kisses down his neck, giving him time to think about his answer. As though he hasn’t had it stuck in his head all day long.

“Fuck me.” 

Meteos smiles against his skin, noses at the crook of his neck. “Yeah, I can do that.”

He brings his head back up to lock eyes in a heated gaze. Sneaky feels hot and dizzy. His eyes dart down to Meteos’ lips, but instead of kissing him Meteos straightens to his full height, woefully out of range. He circles around him and walks over to their bed alone as Sneaky watches him, vaguely bemused.

Meteos sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap. “C’mere then.” Sneaky practically trips over his own stockinged feet in his haste to follow the direction.

“Oh wait, grab the lube too?”

He turns around, nabs it from the table and throws it at Meteos with absolutely no grace. He fumbles to catch it with about the same success.

“Kinda ruined the mood.” Sneaky grumbles. 

“Yeah well, so would trying to fuck you dry.”

Sneaky snorts as he climbs onto Meteos’ lap. He still feels silly for a moment, before Meteos grabs him by the hips and pulls him down, slotting them together. His legs are spread wide around Meteos’, skirt forced to ride up, revealing a swath of bare skin, above where the tights are digging into his upper thighs. Sneaky clamps his hands onto Meteos’ shoulders to keep his balance.

Meteos chuckles at the look on Sneaky’s face. “Oh yeah, I really ruined the mood.” He slides his hands down to Sneaky’s bare thighs, caressing just under the skirt’s hem. Sneaky’s eyes feel unfocused as he leans in to kiss him, open mouthed and slow. Their mouths move together, languid and easy, Sneaky happily letting Meteos take charge as he drags his tongue along Sneaky’s. Combined with the persistent circles Meteos’ thumbs make against his sensitive skin, Sneaky feels lulled into a daze of pleasure, like he could happily sit here, in his boyfriend’s lap in a too-short skirt, making out for the rest of his life.

Meteos’ hands trace a path lightly around Sneaky’s hips to cup both ass cheeks. He squeezes, just to try to make Sneaky laugh. It works, breaking their kiss in giggles.

“No panties, huh?” He dances his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yeah, you know, easy access.”

“Ah, smart.” Meteos fumbles trying to open the lube with one hand. He apparently wins the struggle, because the next touch Sneaky feels is slick fingertips, coaxing him open. Sneaky makes an effort to relax into it, as Meteos works two long fingers in, gentle but not too terribly slow. Sneaky can’t help but push back, tipping his hips into a deeper angle. Meteos scissors his fingers carefully as Sneaky squirms in his lap. Sneaky’s hard now, his erection brushing up against his skirt. The feeling of the soft fabric on the sensitive head is good, but not nearly as good as the feeling of how he must look, lifting the front of his skirt with his cock.

Meteos’ bright eyes notice immediately, of course. The one hand of his not currently occupied slips under the skirt deftly. He wraps the large palm around the base of his cock, making a warm circle for Sneaky to thrust into. The movement of it makes him feel frantic, trapped between trying to get backward onto Meteos’ fingers and forward into his hand. He clutches at Meteos’ shirt, just for anything to ground him. 

Despite Sneaky’s clear neediness, Meteos seems content just to take him apart like this, even when Sneaky feels more than ready, and he can feel Meteos is hard too, tenting his shorts impressively.

“Ready to, uh, move this along?”

Meteos blinks, looks up from where he’d been watching Sneaky’s skirt move. “Oh, yeah.” He gestures for Sneaky to move off his lap so he can get his clothes off. “How do you want it?”

“How about you raw doggy style me?” Sneaky rolls onto his hands and knees and wiggles his ass playfully, ruffling his skirt side to side. 

“Legit?” He seems surprised. Maybe Sneaky does usually prefer a condom, purely for the easier cleanup, but he’s in a special mood tonight.

“Yeees~”

Meteos takes hold of one of Sneaky’s hips, shoving the skirt up his waist to expose his ass before caressing one cheek. “You actually are such a slut, Zach.” Sneaky shudders a breath in. 

“Yeah?”

“Holy shit yeah, look at you.” He spreads Sneaky apart, teasing him with the head of his cock, just enough to drive him crazy while giving him nothing he wants. “You want it so bad, don’t you?”

Sneaky barely chokes out a “yes.” He tries edging back onto Meteos’ cock but he’s held in place by an iron grip on his waist.

“Noooo no no. I wanna hear you beg.” Sneaky lets out a little whimper involuntarily. .

“Please.”

Meteos tuts his tongue. “Definitely not slutty enough.”

“Please, stick it in?”

“If you’re not gonna take this seriously-”

“Meteos  _ please _ fuck me, please.”

Meteos makes a petulant little harrumph. “Cmon… don’t call me Meteos when we’re fucking. It’s like. Weird.”

“Maybe you should actually fuck me and I’ll call you whatever you want.”

Meteos swats Sneaky’s ass in the world’s most limp wristed spank. Sneaky appreciates the attempt, at least. 

“William Hartman, please stick your big cock inside my ass.”

And then, he is. The long, measured stretch of it seems to go on forever, Sneaky not sure how it could possibly keep going, how he could possibly fit any more, even after all the prep.

“Fuck you’re tight, holy shit.” Meteos grits the words out like he’s barely managing to hold himself back.

Sneaky squeezes tighter around him, intending it as a joke, but instead of a laugh, he gets a sharp gasp and an even sharper thrust inside him, Meteos abruptly shoving in as far as he can. Sneaky yelps at the sudden fullness.

“Oh fuck, fuck, I’m sorry, Sneaky, shit, I didn’t-” He’s panicked and flustered as he tries to pull out. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine, don’t stop.” Sneaky looks back over his shoulder to try to give Meteos some sort of comforting look. He needs it, looking absolutely stricken.

“I didn’t hurt you or anything, right?” 

Sneaky snorts. “It would take a lot more than that.”

Meteos seems unconvinced.

“I promise, you just surprised me, keep going, c’mon.” He presses back to try to drive the point home. Meteos follows the movement hesitantly. 

Still, Meteos’ thrusts are now nearly unbearably gentle, so much further toward “making love” than “fucking” that it’s actually the worst, a terrible tease when he wants much more.

“Harder?”

“Oh, uh-” Meteos pants heavily, picks up his pace a bit, and fucks him absolutely not harder at all.

“Holy shit, dumbass,  _ harder _ .” Sneaky illustrates, throwing his ass back for one hard thrust, before dropping from his hands to his elbows, in the traditional “face down ass up” position. His skirt gives up on any pretense of trying to cover him up, hanging down his back and stomach instead.

“You’re not gonna hurt me okay? Just fuck me.”

Meteos puffs a breath, holds both his hips tight, and finally,  _ finally _ , fucks into him hard, the new angle perfect, right where he wants it, and if Meteos were still unsure before he’d gone along, the enthusiastic moan Sneaky lets out at the feeling is enough to convince him to keep going.

Sneaky feels an odd amount of vindication at how good it feels to be fucked like this, Meteos putting his whole body into it, until every thrust is jarring him forward roughly, thumping the bed against the wall in an incredibly satisfying way, and hitting his prostate so fucking nicely he swears he could come just from that alone. Maybe all the inadvertent edging had a good thing after all.

Meteos seems to agree, if his stream of babbling is anything to go by, a never ending chain of “fuck yes” and “oh Zach,” that makes him feel a little smug and a lot sexy.

“I’m close, Zach, do you want, inside?” Meteos barely manages to string the words together, heaving breaths throughout.

“No, no.” He shakes his head fervently as he grasps at the sheets, desperately close himself, but with enough presence of mind to know he’d rather not take that particular shower. “Just, on my-”

“Yeah-” Meteos pulls out and Sneaky groans deeply at the instant feeling of emptiness, before he’s distracted with Meteos’ hand, reaching around to jerk him off, fast and efficient, as he does the exact same for himself. 

Meteos bends over, forehead pressed to the small of Sneaky’s back, and moans into his skin as he comes all over the backs of Sneaky’s thighs. Sneaky comes too as he feels it drip down his stockings.

They both flop over, panting, then laughing at how in sync the movement had been.

“Fuck, that’s not gonna ruin your tights, is it?”

Sneaky makes a noncommittal noise. “I can get new ones.”

“Here, let me-” He gets himself shakily into a kneeling position on the bed, before reaching over and peeling Sneaky’s stockings off. Sneaky’s infinitely willing to let him take care of it, much more exhausted than he normally feels afterward.

Meteos eventually has Sneaky’s entire fancy outfit off, takes the comforter Sneaky had ruined for good measure, and trundles them all over to their laundry basket. Sneaky will have to remember to do that load when no one else is around. 

Meteos comes back with a bath towel, too big but good enough to wipe Sneaky down with. Once he deems it job well done he crawls back into bed, carefully situating himself as a big spoon. Sneaky relaxes comfortably into him.

A warm moment passes. “So, uh. Was that good?”

Sneaky smiles. “Eh. Not bad.”

“Oh c’mon.” Meteos whines, then resorts to tickling Sneaky’s sides. “It was pretty good!”

“Okay, okay!” Sneaky gets it out between breathless laughs. “It was perfect.” 


End file.
